Guardiana de la Vida
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la trilogía "HanaNoHime" Ash ahora estaba de regreso, para reclamar su lugar y dar explicaciones, muchas explicaciones. POV Ash -:- Menos el último capitulo, en forma narrativa -:-
1. Regreso

**Bueno, aquí les dejo la última parte de esta historia =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardiana de la Vida<strong>

**Capítulo 01: El regreso al hogar.**

Mi mente había sido encerrada en un lugar oscuro. Mis sentimientos estaban presos, y pedían ser liberados, desde el momento que la volví a ver frente a mí, con un pequeño ser entre sus brazos… Fue cuando entendí que lo que me habían dicho era verdad… era padre… tenía con Misty un lazo generado por un hijo… Vaya… Aunque quería salir a abrazarla no podía, mi cuerpo no me obedecía, se movió por sí solo, y quería eliminarlas… ¡NO!… Luchaba por calmarme pero no podía, no tenía control sobre mis acciones, "Misty huye por favor"—le gritaba en mi mente pero sabía que ella no me oía…

Me habían convertido en algo que no soy, necesito que me liberen… y sabía que ella lo lograría… y así fue… sus palabras, lograron confundir al ser extraño que me controlaba…

Cuando desperté en aquella habitación y el aroma que me hacía tan feliz volvió a mí, me sentía libre de nuevo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en el lugar en el que pase los mejores momentos antes de caer en esa pesadilla… Sentí mi mano enlazada a la de alguien, moví mi rostro hacía mi izquierda, y vi a mi lado uno de los mayores tesoros que tenía en esta vida, durmiendo. Su apariencia seguía siendo la de mi querida Misty, parte de su cabello cubría su rostro — Misty — susurre, puse mi mano en su mejilla, necesitaba tocarla de nuevo… siendo yo mismo, no ese que había tratado de asfixiarla — mi amor — fue cuando despertó sobresaltada — tranquila, soy solo yo — le respondí con una sonrisa, se la veía nerviosa, y sabía que no era para menos…

—Ash —susurró titubeando, su rostro estaba pálido, como si no creyera que era yo mismo ahora

—Si Misty —le respondí tratando de que viera que soy yo — ya recuerdo todo

—No me mientes ¿no? — aun no me creía, sabía que mi aparición así seria difícil de asimilar, así que le dije

—No Misty, recuerdo todo, mi estúpido comportamiento, el pequeño Totodile que te regale, el festival, el día de la lluvia y sobretodo tu cumpleaños —recordaba perfectamente ese día, cuando le di, el anillo que vi que aún llevaba en su mano, me abrazó diciendo mi nombre y yo la abrace también — perdóname Misty, por lo que te he hecho, me dijo que no me preocupara, quería saber muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero necesitaba aclarar bien mis recuerdos… — tranquila, ya sabrás todo… porque ahora regrese a ser lo que soy —me miró con mucha intriga pero la bese, no quería otra cosa en ese momento que tenerla entre mis brazos después de este tiempo…

La había extrañado tanto, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento hasta que un llanto nos separó… Misty se separó de mí, y se acercó a una cuna rosa de donde provenía el llanto

—Ven Ash —me dijo con un tono de voz muy dulce — necesito presentarte a alguien — me acerqué a la cuna un poco nervioso, sabía con lo que me hallaría, ella la tomó en sus brazos, era una pequeñita de cabello negro y ojos verdes… que parecía sonreírle a Misty, pese al llanto de recién — Hola Hana… —le dijo cuando la niña tomó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha — ¿Cómo estás hoy? —le sonreía y la bebé le regresaba la sonrisa tal lazo madre e hija era algo tan maravilloso — Mira quien llego —se acercó a mi — Ash… —la miré y miré a la pequeña — Ella es Hana…

—Hola Hana —le dije, la niña dejó de sonreír me miró seria — Creo que no le agrado —le comenté a Misty

—Es papi, Hana —le comentó a la niña pasándomela, la tomé entre mis brazos y me sonrió, oh cielos, no puedo explicarles lo que sentí en esos momentos, mis ojos se llenaron de innumerables lágrimas, era mi pequeña.

—¡Discúlpame! —me dijo con la mirada baja, la miré

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté algo confundido

—Por no contártelo antes de que te fueras de aquí… —me miró y le sonreí

—Misty —le contesté jugando ahora con Hana — una parte de mí sabía esto —ella me miró sorprendida — Estaba preocupado, tu salud no estaba muy bien… y aunque habías tratado de disimularlo… me había dado cuenta…

—Vaya —tomó a Hana sentándose en la cama, y la amamantó — Fue muy difícil todo, Ash — bajó su mirada — Muy difícil…

—Me lo imagino… yo tampoco la pase bien Misty…

—Pensé que habías muerto… o —vi una lágrima derramarse por su mejilla — que me habías abandonado —esas palabras me molestaron.

—¿Abandonado? —me acerque a donde estaba — ¿Cómo pensaste eso? —le sequé el rostro con mi mano.

—Es que —titubeó, me miró y bajó la mirada

—Aun así… estoy aquí Misty, volví… y me alegro que pudieras salir adelante —me senté a su lado, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro

—He contado con mucho apoyo —me respondió — tu madre, nuestros amigos, y Gary me ayudaron mucho… Gary es el padrino de Hana…

—Me lo imagine —le respondí en un suspiro, lo había visto en mi pesadilla, ellos dos juntos, se lo veían como una pareja, saqué mi cabeza de su hombro y me levanté — ¿Iniciaste una vida con él?

—Ash —sonó su voz temblorosa detrás de mí — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque los vi… —baje mi mirada, mis pensamientos se confundieron ahora, que era lo que quería, fue cuando ella me abrazó por detrás, la pequeña Hana había sido colocada en su cuna nuevamente.

—No Ash… aunque Gary quería y una parte de mi también —ese también se clavo muy profundo en mi pecho, cerré mis ojos a la fuerza — Ash… siempre estuve esperándote —ya me resultaba doloroso mirarla pero…

—Sabes… — le dije — cuando me fui, le pedí a Gary que cuidara de ti, hasta que regresara, aún sabiendo lo que él sentía por ti… —ella me soltó, yo volteé y la tomé de los brazos — Dime algo… —sentí mis ojos húmedos — yo…

—Ash —ella sonrió, secó mi mejilla con su suave mano — aún eres el único para mi Ash… y nadie me cambiara eso… Nunca… —que alivio a mi alma, eso era lo que quería escuchar.

—Misty… —el sólo hecho de mirarla, se me hacía un milagro, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nada en nuestros corazones cambio… — Te amo —exploté en esa palabra y la besé.

El día recién había comenzado era apenas de madrugada… —suspiré, cuando amaneciera, contaría todo lo que viví ese tiempo… algo grave había pasado, y debían saberlo. Pero como decirles la verdad… sobretodo a Gary, me daba una gran angustia el solo hecho de pensarlo.

—¡Sabes Ash! —comentó Misty sacándome de mis pensamientos — Lleve a Totodile a Feraligatr en este tiempo —la miré sorprendida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza

—Vaya, pensé que con Hana casi no habías podido…

—Ash… es una hija no una enfermedad… me arregle, Hana no cambió mucho mi vida, más que ahora, tengo a alguien que me necesita para que la proteja…

—Descuida Misty… yo me encargaré de defenderlas a las dos… —la abrace — ahora y siempre.

Cuando todos se despertaron, una situación extraña se presentó… Mi mamá se abalanzó sobre mí con un abrazo y empezó a llorar. Y le respondí de la misma manera, volver a verla me hizo más feliz de lo que estaba, pero ver a alguien me petrificó, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí con rabia. Su cabello castaño sobre su rostro — Gary — susurre

—¿Me dirás qué diablos —dijo molesto — ocultaban mi abuelo y tú?

—Si —le dije asentando con la cabeza — eso les contare ahora.

Todos los presentes, bueno, mi mamá, Misty, sus hermanas, Tracey, y Gary estaban frente a mí, esperando que iniciara mi relato…


	2. Pedido

**Capítulo 02: El misterioso pedido de Oak**

Había vuelto, era Ash Ketchum nuevamente, reunido al fin con mis amadas mujeres, Misty, mi madre y la pequeña Hana, de la cual con sólo verla, broto en mí un cariño inexplicable…

Bueno, era mi hija, era obvio que ese lazo nos ataría fuerte…

Aspiré profundo y exhalé, sabía lo que había pasado, sabía lo largo que era el relato, así que traté de no tardarme más e inicié el relato — Bueno — dije al comenzar — Saben que después del festival, me quedé un mes, aquí en ciudad Celeste, antes de que pasara lo que paso

Todos asentaron con su cabeza así que continúe el relato…

—Recuerdo estar hablando con el profesor Oak por teléfono…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback — _Un año atrás_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Se lo veía preocupado así que le pregunte — ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Podrías venir a pueblo Paleta Ash… —el tono de su voz, era tan extraño a comparación de la voz sería y segura acostumbrada, y no pude negarme._

_Cuando llegue al laboratorio, el mismo me atendió, por ende, supuse que Tracey no estaba. Entré hasta la sala, y allí empezó su relato._

—_Ash… —se sentó frente a mí — estoy trabajando en una investigación secreta, sobre el avistamiento de un Pokémon extraño —se paró acercándose a su computadora y me mostró un mapa en pantalla — se dice que es el Pokémon guardián de la vida. Aunque no sabemos su nombre…_

—_¿Cómo no saben su nombre, y si saben que es el guardián de la vida? —parecía algo incoherente _

—_Lo sé Ash —el profesor volvió a sentarse — es algo muy misterioso, necesito ir a buscar unos informes, pero no puedo salir del pueblo, porque sería sospechoso —ya me imaginaba que era lo que quería el profesor — Ash… necesito un favor_

—_Cuente conmigo profesor —le respondí seguro, esa costumbre de los raros Pokémon no se me iba ni con los años, esperaba ansioso poder saber más de este Pokémon — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

—_Por eso recurrí a ti —sonrió — sabía que podía contar contigo. Debes ir a la isla Sephiny, puedes acceder a ella partiendo del puerto Celeste, en Ciudad Celeste, queda al norte. Allí te encontraras con Karl, es uno de mis mejores y más apreciado amigo, él tiene las instrucciones para poder encontrarnos con el Pokémon…_

—_Cree que yo pueda verlo —comenté sorprendido _

—_No lo creo Ash —afirmó con la cabeza — estoy seguro… tienes un poder extraño que atraes hacia ti a los Pokémons que por años los investigadores y otras personas han buscado —si eso lo sabía muy bien, en mis veintiún años tenia una gran lista de Pokémons inusuales en mi memoria… — creo que este es un excelente trabajo para ti_

—_Lo imagine profesor —le respondí — sabía que eso era —sonreí — descuide —puse mi mano en el pecho — Ash Ketchum le traerá información de ese extraño Pokémon —me paré en mi lugar — espere a que se enteré Misty _

—_No Ash — me interrumpió — por favor, esto es secreto, ni Tracey y Gary saben lo que estoy haciendo, no se lo digas a Misty_

—_Pero… —no quería mentirle, ahora que estábamos tan bien… pero que más… — descuide profesor, veré que le digo_

—_Gracias Ash… es que es por su seguridad _

—_¿Por su seguridad? —Ahí me confundió — profesor…_

—_Hay una organización D, que está tras la Destrucción de ese Pokémon_

—_¿Por qué? —exclamé preocupado — ¿me esta mandando a la boca del lobo, profesor?_

—_No, Ash —negó con la cabeza — quiero que traigas los informes que Karl te de, seguramente en una semana, a más tardar regresas, así puedo decirte donde lo podrás hallar…_

—_Está bien profesor —pero el susurro algo que llegue a oír_

—_Quieren destruir al guardián antes de nazca su elegida… _

_Me pregunte, que tenía que ver yo con todo esto, el guardián de la vida, estaba aún así emocionado de saber que iba a pasar_

—_Bueno me voy —me acerque a la puerta cuando el me detuvo para darme el boleto para el barco de esa mini región, se lo agradecí y salí de lugar, justo me encontré con Gary ahí_

—_¿Ash? —me pregunto algo confundido_

—_Hola, ¿me haces un favor?_

—_Dime…_

—_Tengo que salir, cuida mucho a Misty mientras no estoy_

—_¿Por qué? —exclamó preocupado — ¿le pasa algo?_

—_No sé —apoyé mi mano en mi mentón — La noto extraña… bueno, ¿cuento contigo?_

—_Pues claro que si_

—_Gracias…_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Misty parecía algo asustada, se le notaba en su mirada, Gary tenía los ojos brillosos de rabia y no lo culpaba… mi mama fue la que rompió el silencio del lugar

—Hijo… esa organización es la…

—Si mamá —le respondí asentando con mi cabeza — la misma que me tuvieron cautivos todo este tiempo… —la voz de Misty sonó titubeando

—Eso… quiere decir —miró a la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos — que Hana es…

—Así es… ella es la elegida del guardián de la vida

—¡Pero ella es solo una bebe Ash! —me gritó enfadada — Lo sabes

—Yo lo sé Misty, soy consiente de eso —mi voz sonó alta, sabía que ella estaba preocupada por su hija, yo también lo estaba pero… — tenemos que hacer algo

—Bueno —aclaró su garganta Gary así que lo mire — puedes seguir con el relato

—Está bien —accedí volviendo a narrar — Luego de despedirme duramente de Misty, no se porque algo de mí, me decía que algo tenías que decirme —la mire y ella sonrió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miró a Hana — pero aun así decidí seguir, solo sería unos días, sería rápido… eso fue mi primer error…

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_El barco que el profesor Oak me consiguió no era muy seguro que digamos, pero no me detuvo, quería terminar todo rápido, había prometido iniciar con los preparativos de mi boda y no podía dejar a Misty con todo. Estábamos ya cerca de la isla, Pikachu mi fiel compañero, me hizo un gesto hacia unas extrañas nubes que se veían cubrir rápidamente el cielo azul — Rayos... ¿será tormenta? —me preguntaba al momento que la naturaleza misma me respondía con una lluvia intensa. Escondí a Pikachu dentro de mi chaqueta, el mar estaba bravo, las olas era altas y el barco se movía tanto que pensé morir en ese momento…_

_Sólo recuerdo haber tomado la pokébola de Feraligatr y salir de allí_

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿Sólo recuerdas eso? —interrogó Misty algo preocupada, le asenté con la cabeza

—Sí, no sé qué paso ahí, como nos salvamos de esa tormenta no lo sé… pero cuando desperté, estaba en la casa de Karl… —inicié mi relato nuevamente.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_Mi mente estaba oscura, sentía un paño frío en mi frente cuando abrí mis ojos — Pikachu… —susurré y mi pequeño amiguito apareció a mi lado — nos salvamos…_

—_Sí y por muy poco —me respondió una voz que se presentó como Karl — llevas casi tres días dormido y con fiebre, me alegra que ya hayas despertado_

—_Usted es… —el asentó con la cabeza y una sonrisa_

—_Sí, soy el amigo del profesor Oak, cuando vi que la tormenta inició, decidir salir a buscarte, te encontré sobre tu Feraligatr desmayado._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Él me contó sobre todo lo que investigó sobre ese Pokémon, ya no había lluvia, sólo un gran sol que hacía arder la arena en la playa…

En la playa me contó que una isla que se veía a lo lejos era el lugar donde se encontraba supuestamente el Pokémon guardián, por un momento me sentí invadido por la curiosidad, quería saber que había en esa isla, que me atraía como un imán, tomé la pokebola de Feraligatr y quise acercarme a la isla, pese a la negación de Karl… llegue a la isla.


	3. Unión

**Capítulo 03: La unión ante la tempestad**

En la playa, me contó que aquella isla que se veía a lo lejos era el lugar donde se encontraba supuestamente el Pokémon guardián; por un momento me sentí invadido por la curiosidad, quería saber que había en esa isla, que me atraía como un imán, tomé la pokébola de Feraligatr y quise acercarme a la isla, pero pese a la negación de Karl… llegue a la isla.

Karl igualmente me siguió, él me dio las indicaciones para poder llegar al lugar del Pokémon. Cuando lo hicimos, había un grupo de personas de apariencia misteriosa, para evitar que nos descubrieran, nos ocultamos tras una gran roca que allí había… lo que vimos, fue que celebraban que tenían algo atrapado en una jaula…

—¿Era el Pokémon de la vida? —preguntó Misty muy intrigada,

Yo le asenté con la cabeza — Así es… tiene forma de hada, como la de los cuentos… muy bonita. Hana no Hime, la bautizaron los tipejos eso…

— La princesa de las flores —comentó Misty en shock, la miré preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ash —sonó la voz de Daisy — sabes lo que somos nosotras…

Allí entendí algo, el festival de las flores, la reina de las flores… que ahora era Misty… —apoyé mis manos en mi rostro — Hacen hincapié en Hana

— Así es Ash… —exclamó Misty

— Misty… —la mire — ellos son los que hace dos años me volvieron loco, haciéndome creer que salías con todo ciudad Celeste

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó — ¿Será que querían evitar que nos uniéramos?

— Parece lo más seguro —exclamó Gary que estaba de brazos cruzados muy pensante — debían evitar que Hana naciera, si tú eras el padre, y sabían que estabas enamorado de la reina del festival de las flores… no es mucha casualidad si te lo pones a pensar.

— Rayos —apreté mis puños con fuerza — todo, tenían todo listo.

— Pero, ¿cómo sabes de Hana, Ash? —me preguntó angustiada Misty

— Eso lo sé porque me lo dijo —miré a Gary — el profesor Oak —éste levantó su rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron — Lo siento Gary… —bajé mi mirada… — mucho no recuerdo que fue lo que paso…

— Di lo que sea Ash —me dijo furioso — pero abre tu boca…

— Está bien… —suspiré — saben como soy yo de impulsivo, me les aparecí y tuve una batalla con ellos para poder rescatar al Pokémon de la vida, y si lo hice…. La liberé, y parecía muy agradecida, sus alas finas y delicadas, emanaban una energía muy parecida a la de Celebi, por donde pasaba crecían flores; como Suicune, purificaba el agua que tocaba… y sanaba las heridas que tocaba… —miré mi mano — yo de la tormenta, termine con una cortadura en mi mano derecha, ella la sano miren —les enseñé mi mano, que lucía sin un mínimo de rastro de nada, claro mi mano, suspire, pero Misty se acercó y tomó con su mano derecha mi mano, casi no pude evitar que viera las heridas y marcas de mis brazos… Ella me miró buscando una respuesta… pero yo… solo seguí con el relato…

Todo parecía salir bien… Pikachu estaba en el hombro de Karl, cuando a mí me atraparon los Destructores… —bajé mi mirada — les pedí que huyeran y eso hicieron…

Me tuvieron cautivo todo este tiempo, me tuvieron encadenado, me torturaron —cerré mis ojos para evitar ver la reacción de Misty y de mi mamá — usaron muchos tipos de ataques en mí… Creo que agradezco haber sobrevivido toda mi vida, a los ataques de mis propios pokémons —traté de hacer un comentario para calmar el ambiente, pero no era el momento adecuado, así que continúe — Trataban que les dijera que sabía yo del Pokémon de la vida, por más que le dijera que no sabía nada…. Ellos parecían no creerme… no sé cómo ellos sabían de mi extraña relación con los Pokémons legendarios…

— Ash cielo — mi mamá sonó desesperada — pero…

— No sé mamá, todo es muy extraño, parece que hay una leyenda, que nombra al descendiente del elegido de los dioses como la única protectora de la vida…

— Hana… —susurró Misty a la pequeña que aún dormía en sus brazos

— Si Misty… querían evitar que yo sea padre, y por eso me mantuvieron cautivo… todo hasta que el profesor Oak… fue a buscarme…

— ¿Quieres decir que mi abuelo cayó prisioneros de los Destructores? —Gary se levantó de su asiento muy molesto

— Si Gary —respondí — y lo atraparon junto a Karl, estuvimos juntos hasta el último momento

— ¿Hasta el último momento? —pude notar como sus ojos se llevaban de un líquido acuoso — entonces él…

— Lo siento Gary… —suspiré — Ésta muerto

— Rayos — ¿Por qué tuve que darle yo esa noticia? Me sentía destrozado, más viéndolo llorar en los brazos de mi madre… miré a todos, ellos estaban muy angustiados, mi mamá, Tracey y Gary lloraban sin control, las hermanas de Misty sollozaban, y mi reina… sólo miraba a nuestra hija…

— ¿Por qué lo mataron? —me preguntó sin mirarme

— Porque él cuando cayó prisionero, también lo torturaron… En sus últimas palabras, dijo, "Hagan lo que quieran, la elegida ya viene en camino" —Gary me miró de nuevo — cuando termino de decirme que iba a hacer padre, los agentes lo fusilaron frente a mis ojos… — cubrí mi rostro con mis manos — mi mente se bloqueó por esa escena… —empecé a temblar — y ya no recuerdo más nada posterior a eso, hasta que desperté esta mañana al lado de Misty — sentí unos brazos que me rodearon, Misty me estaba abrazando — Misty…

— Un año cautivo, sólo para evitar que seas… padre… —miró a Hana que ahora era sostenida por Gary, que parecía ocultar su tristeza, acariciando con el revés de su dedo índice la mejilla de mi hija — pero ahora estas con nosotras, Ash — me volvió a abrazar.

— Misty…

— Yo tampoco dejaré la muerte de mi abuelo sin venganza —declaró Gary en un tono serio — hicieron muy mal en meterse con mi abuelo, pero ni loco, dejaré que toquen a mi ahijada… Eso sobre mi cadáver —lo miré serio, él también lo demostraba en su rostro

Sus palabras provenían de un profundo resentimiento, y vaya que lo entendía… él era como un abuelo para mí, desde muy pequeño… —apreté mis puños — debemos prepararnos para lo peor… todo puede pasar ahora amigos…

Y asi fue, había pasado ya una hora, cuando May, Dawn, Brock y Max llegaron al lugar, mis amigas saltaron a abrazarme emocionadas y llorando de la emoción de verme… y no puedo negar que sentía la misma alegría…

Pero ellos traían una muy mala noticia…

— ¿Ash oíste la noticia? —exclamaron los dos hermanos de Hoenn — ahí una organización, ofreciendo dinero a los gimnasios para que demos el paradero de tu hija…

— ¿Qué? —la voz de Misty sonó de espanto — no hablan en serio….

— Lo sentimos Misty —dijo con pena Max — pero es verdad… —bajó su mirada

— Mi papá se negó, destruyeron el gimnasio Petalburgo… o el gimnasio o tu hija…

— No puedo creerlo —realmente no podía, apreté mis puños con fuerza, Misty se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano — ¿Misty?

— Ash, si hay que pelear pelearemos… pero no le daremos nuestra hija a nadie

— Pues claro que no Misty… —le negué con la cabeza — nunca haría eso… pero los…

— Los lideres no ceden Ash —sonrió Dawn — un tal Morti alertó a los líderes de gimnasios

— ¿Morti? —me miré con Brock y con Misty

— Así es… él —Max me entregó una nota — nos mando esto a todos los gimnasios

Lo tomé y lo leí:

"Amigos Lideres, soy Morti de ciudad Ecruteak, lugar de descanso de las ruinas del templo a Ho—Oh… Debemos proteger a la hija de su elegido, protejamos a la hija de Ash Ketchum y de la líder de Ciudad Celeste, Misty… porqué pronto… dependeremos de Hana…"

Bajé la nota sorprendido, Misty lucía tan perpleja como yo… nuestra hija sin duda, tenía relación con Hananohime —suspiré y abracé a mi novia — Misty —le dije — debes esconderte con Hana… protégela…

— No Ash, yo quiero pelear también… no voy a dejarte solo…

— Pero mujer —le grité molesto — que no entiendes que puede ser muy peligroso…

— Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo contigo —sollozó — quiero que protejamos a nuestra hija juntos… —me abrazó — no quiero que te arriesgues solo, ¿la unión hace la fuerza, no?… Pues peleemos juntos, juntos por el futuro de nuestra pequeña Hana…

Siempre lograba convencerme… si que era persuasiva la señora… asenté con mi cabeza y suspire — Está bien Misty… hagámoslo… juntos.

—Nosotros también pelearemos —nuestros amigos afirmaron con la cabeza — ¡así será!

—Gracias chicos —respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

Mi mamá apareció con Hana en sus brazos, y yo la tomé en los míos — mi pequeña…

—Hijo —miré a mi mamá — yo me ocultaré y cuidaré de Hana, ustedes hagan lo posible por una era de paz… y que el poder de la pequeña este a salvo hasta que ella pueda manejarlo.

—Me parece buena idea —respondió Misty — no hay otra persona más que con usted, que Hana se quede un buen tiempo sin chistar.

—Bien, todo listo… —miré a mi pequeña que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes — Hana… mamá, papa, y todos los demás… vamos a asegurarte un futuro… — le di un beso en su frente — ya lo verás…


	4. Destino

**Capitulo 04: El destino de Hana**

Todo había pasado muy rápido, no tenía ni idea del tiempo pasado… pero aún asi… al fin estaba con Misty, y con nuestra pequeña Hana… Es extraño, no sabía porque el rostro de mi hija me resultaba familiar, pero ahora me sentía con la gran necesidad de protegerla; mi pequeña estaba en un gran peligro, ella era la elegida del Pokémon encargado de los humanos, del Pokémon de la vida…

Eso era… el rostro de esa hada… era muy parecido al de mi pequeña hija… ¿será mucha casualidad?

Otra cosa que llamaba mucho mi atención, era Morti, el líder de la mitológica ciudad Ecruteak en la región Johto, pedía a los líderes cooperación para proteger a Hana. ¿Lo harían? ¿Los líderes arriesgarían todo por salvar a un bebé de sólo cuatro meses?

Tenía muchos interrogantes, pero también tenía la amargura de ver a Misty tan destruida, habiéndole prometido hace tiempo no permitirle que llorara más. La veía con su mirada baja, mirando la cuna donde la pequeña dormía.

No podía evitar recordar todo lo que paso, ese festival, como fui engañado como un estúpido… ¿Cómo pude creer que Misty…? El huevo de Totodile… el beso que le di en el gimnasio… por primera vez… La noche del festival, la fiesta de disfraces donde me prometí a mi mismo, sanar las heridas que en mi idiotez le cause…

Todo parecía salir perfecto para que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, felices… Había millones de planes, la boda a la cual nunca llegué, a un nacimiento que tampoco acudí… me sentía mal conmigo mismo… por seguir mis sueños, por mi curiosidad… perdí muchas cosas… aunque sabía que a ella eso no le importaba, que sólo le importaba que hoy estuviera con ella… yo no podía dejar de atormentarme.

¿Cómo saldaría esa deuda con ella?... ¿Qué debía hacer para protegerlas a ella y a Hana?

Tenía muchos interrogatorios sin respuesta en mi mente, que la recorrían sin cesar. ¿Por qué si toda mi vida actué sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora que la vida de mi hija estaba en juego no sabía como actuar? Por ahí era eso… sabía que si algo mal pasaba antes, solo me perjudicaba yo, ahora arrastraría a mi familia a ello, a mi hija y a Misty.

—Rayos —apretaba mis puños con fuerzas, cada vez que oía el leve sollozo de Misty, me dolía tanto… pero sabía que solo yo podía hacer algo… Aunque tuviera que arriesgar mi propia vida

Solo nos quedaba aguardar la señal, el indicio que nos dijera que es hora de prepararnos para la batalla final… para lo peor… o para una época de paz…

—¡Ash! —Tracey entró corriendo a la habitación donde Misty y yo estábamos — ven por favor

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté confundido, se lo veía alterado

—Mira… —lo seguí fuera del gimnasio, en un sector de ciudad Celeste llovía con mucha fuerza, en otro sector nevaba y sobre el gimnasio había sol…

—¿Qué esta pasando? —exclamé asustado al ver el estado climatológico

—Es fácil Ash —oí una voz conocida acercárseme, su cabello amarillo y su ropa Celeste — el poder de los Pokémons leyendas —se paró frente a mí — está desequilibrado

—¿Cómo es posible esto, Morti? — le pregunte observando el cielo

—Parece que los que quieren a Hana, han atrapado algunos de los Pokémons legendarios, las aves por ejemplo, Latías, Groudon y Kyogre… es por eso que el clima esta de esta manera.

—Rayos —maldije apretando mis puños cuando vi abrirse paso entre el cielo, una larga serpiente de color verde — Rayquaza —adelanté unos pasos hacia el Pokémon que se detuvo frente a mí — ¿Qué haces aquí? —el Pokémon miró hacia el camino y yo también lo hice, allí estaban los tres perros legendarios, tanto Entei, como Raikou y Suicune, escoltados por los lideres de gimnasio

Todos lucían serios, y frente a ellos, el ejército de sus Pokémons, ¿me irían a atacar?

—Ash — volvió a hablar Morti asi que lo miré — los lideres de gimnasio hemos decidido proteger a la elegida para salvar a los humanos, aunque es un bebé pero no podemos obviarlo… —él estaba muy serio y estaba cruzado de brazos — necesitamos asegurarnos que tendrá un futuro feliz en paz y en armonía.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —aún estaba muy confundido, incluso más que antes

—Ash… Hana es la encargada del Pokémon guardián de la vida, aquel Pokémon que se encargara de acabar con la raza humana... El día que los dioses Pokémon así lo decidan tu hija será la encargada de decir, cual de todos los humanos debe vivir y quien debe morir.

—Es por eso… —ahora entendía, por eso querían impedir que fuera padre, por eso querían evitar que me acercará a Misty… para qué la persona señalada para la limpieza humana… No naciera… vaya… sabía que no era momento para estar sorprendido, pero asi me sentía…

—¿Qué pasa? —oí la voz de Misty atrás de mí, así que la miré y sonreí, ella me miró confundida

—Vinieron a ayudarnos… —ella miro a todos los lideres que se encontraban frente al gimnasio, los cuales estaban cubierto de una aura que los mantenía secos en la lluvia…

—¿Qué es ese campo? —preguntó Misty señalando a los lideres

—Ese es Mew —respondió Morti, y los tres lo miramos sorprendidos

—¿Mew? —Tracey parecía sorprendido y muy entusiasmado

—Así es —respondió un hombre de cabello marrón corto y un traje Violeta — Mew ha decidido ayudarnos… mejor dicho ayudarte a ti

—¡Eusine! —exclamé al verlo ahí también

—Ash —Morti volvió a hablar — Ho-Oh te ha guiado por el camino que debiste cruzar, te hizo pasar pruebas y has demostrado tener todo lo necesario para ayudarlo, es por eso que eres su elegido, eres la persona que seleccionó para ser el padre de Hana…

—Todo esta destinado —susurré para mi mismo

—Para los dioses, todo esta dicho… sólo son los jugadores de este juego, nosotros somos fichas que nos movemos a su voluntad.

—¡No! —le grité a Eusine y eso no le agrado nada en absoluto

—Ellos tendrán todo lo que quieran, pero nunca pondrán sus manos en mi hija… Ni lo dioses ni los que quieren acabar con ella… Si esto es un juego, no dejaré que lleguen a la reina… sin pasar sobre mí.

—Ash —la voz de Misty sonó apagada, pero firme — Estoy contigo… nadie tocara a nuestra hija…

—Si… juntos derrotaremos todo… y si quieren una batalla contra el bien y el mal… la tendrán…


	5. Final parte 1

_Cabe aclarar, que cuando escribí este capitulo, apenas estaba saliendo Sinnoh xD_

* * *

><p><strong>TRILOGIA HANA NO HIME<strong>

**GUARDIANA DE LA VIDA**

**~FINAL~**

**PARTE 1**

_Tres días atrás…_

_**Islas Shamouti, Región Archipiélago Naranja **_

El clima de las islas tropicales era perfecto, una suave brisa hacia bailar en el aire la cabellera rubia de una mujer parada sobre una gran roca, que con unos binoculares observaba la isla del fuego, del hielo y del rayo

—¡Aquí, Agente Naty! —dijo por un pequeño micrófono colocado cerca de su boca del lado derecho — Llegue a las islas de las tres aves legendarias… Y lo mejor, vi llegar a las tres a su isla correspondiente… Espero indicaciones

—Bien Naty —sonrió una persona observando lo mismo que la mujer observaba — cuando quieras… empieza la cacería

—Entendido… —la mujer guardó los binoculares y sonrió — Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres — tomó una pokébola y la lanzó al aire — Sal Salamance —el Pokémon del tipo dragón apareció frente a ella y ésta se montó en él — tres aves, y cuatro bolas maestras… —miró las pequeñas cápsulas de transporte Pokémon de color violeta en su mano — ¿Por qué tengo cuatro? Ah cierto… —sonrió — el gran guardián… Lástima que tu elegido este algo ocupado, matando a su hija —miró hacia al mar y luego hacia la isla de hielo — Empecemos por Articuno

La mujer, atacó la isla de Articuno, cuando a la gran ave de hielo apareció para atacarla y defenderse, ésta le tiró una bola maestra, la pokébola violeta se abrió, lanzando una luz roja que invadió el cuerpo del ave y luego, la encerró dentro de ella. Así mismo capturó las otras dos… demasiado fácil…

_Pero cuando llegó el turno del gran guardián… _

—El gran guardián plateado —una jovencita apareció en el santuario de la isla Shamouti, tocando una melodía, que perturbó la mente de la agente

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —buscó por todos lados y observó, a un gran Slowking furioso, y a una joven de lentes oscuros tocar un raro instrumento — ¿Y eso?

—No permitiremos… —respondió el gran Pokémon rosado — ¡Qué dañes la paz conseguida en el Archipiélago Naranja!

La joven dejó el instrumento y se quitó sus gafas — No sé qué planeas, pero siendo, Melody, la gran sacerdotisa protectora de la gran leyenda, no voy a permitirlo.

—No importa —rió con un gran énfasis de ironía — Ya tengo a las tres aves legendarias, Lugia no me interesa… Puedes quedarte con él… —se fue dejando a Melody y a Slowking muy confundidos, ellos se miran entre sí, y luego miraron hacia las tres islas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —en eso, apareció Lugia ante ellos — Lugia…

—Parece que las cosas no andan muy bien… llegó la hora del juicio humano…

—¿Juicio humano? —exclamaron con miedo los dos

—Si… mucho peor de lo que puede hacer Arceus… Es mejor que vayamos a ciudad Celeste… Ash puede necesitar nuestra ayuda…

—¿Ash? —exclamó más sorprendida aún Melody

—Así es… el padre del ser supremo…

_**Alto Mare, región Johto**_

Una mujer de cabello rojo corto, estaba parada sobre la estatua de Latias — Aquí reportándome, Abby, estoy en Alto Mare… Yo si conseguiré a los guardianes de esta región, no como aquella tonta… —rió para sí misma — Latias será mía…

Dió un gran salto y salió corriendo hacia el museo, con unos anteojos muy similares a los de Naty, observaba todo. Un hombre de ojos azules, un poco regordete, apareció junto a su nieta, una joven de cabello marrón bajo una boina blanca parecían no estar muy contentos con su visitante

—Disculpe señorita —dijo Lorenzo a Abby — pero el museo ya cerró…

Abby levantó sus anteojos y los miró con desagrado, tomando una pokébola — Está bien… me voy pero… —lanzó la pokébola dejando salir un gran Jolteon, sus espinas bien filosas daban la señal de que estaba repletos de energía… — ustedes deben decirme donde está la joya Alma

—¿La joya alma? —exclamaron los dos sumamente confundidos por el pedido, la joven suspiró por sus confundidos servidores, así que Jolteon lanzó una gran descarga hacia los dos, dejándolos inconscientes en el piso.

—Si no cooperan, tendré que buscarlo yo… —lanzó otra pokébola y salió un Gengar — Hola mi cosa más bella —el Pokémon gas reía por el comentario — Ve a buscar el Jardín secreto… — Gengar se retiró, mientras ella seguía observando todo a su alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato, Gengar apareció, había encontrado el jardín secreto, y con ello la joya alma…

Abby corrió hacia el lugar, siguiendo a su Pokémon cuando una poderosa ráfaga la detuvo.

—Pero —colocó sus gafas de nuevo — si mi amiga ha venido a jugar — Latias apareció furiosa frente a ella — Vamos amiguita… —le sonrió — ¿No quieres ver a tu gran amigo Ash de nuevo? — Latias retrocedió al oír el nombre… — Vamos… no seas tímida — mientras ella le hablaba, Gengar preparó tras ella una gran bola de sombra que se estrelló en la espalda de la guardiana de la ciudad de agua… — Bueno —tomó una pokébola violeta y se la lanzó, capturándola dentro de ella — Esto fue más fácil… —sonrió — aquí Abby, misión completa, Latias es nuestra.

_**Monte Pyre… Región Hoenn**_

Dos hombres chocaban palmas en alto, con dos pokebolas violetas también en sus manos

—Lo logramos, René —festejaba un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes — Tengo a Kyogre

—Lo sé, Marcos, yo tengo a Groudon —exclamó muy emocionado el otro de cabello verde claro y ojos azules — La misión fue completada… aunque… —ambos miraron el cielo

—Las cosas en la región Hoenn, parecen estar poniéndose peligrosas

—Eso es el poder de sus Pokémons —exclamó una voz por sus audífonos — ellos controlan las lluvias y el fuerte sol… Además, son los Pokémons, que supuestamente, según la mitología Pokémon son los creadores del mar y de los continentes.

—Vaya jefe — comentó René — usted sabe mucho…

—Bueno, de algo nos sirvió tener al profesor Oak vivo en nuestros calabozos — rió escalofriantemente

—¿y qué paso con Ketchum?

—Bueno —sonrió — me encargue de llenarle bien la cabeza en contra de su novia e hija —rió — Debe estar en estos momentos aniquilándolas…

—¿Y si algo sale mal? —preguntó Marcos a su jefe

—Si por esas casualidades… las cosas salen mal… Para eso estamos atrapando los Pokémons legendarios… para destruir todo —rió y cortó la comunicación.

::Actualidad::

_**Ciudad Celeste. Región Kanto**_

Estaban todos reunidos a la salida del gimnasio Pokémon, Misty había sacado a Hana para mostrársela a Morti, el cual, tanto él como Eusine, parecían embelesados

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada la pelirroja cubriendo a su hija entre sus brazos.

—Es igual a Hananohime —respondieron los dos, y Ash se miró con Misty en ese mismo momento.

—Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí —exclamó Ash — Hana se parece demasiado…

—Bueno —exclamó Morti en tono calmo — Es obvio entonces que tienes, Misty, en tus manos, al ser que nació para salvarnos…

Ash se acercó a Misty y ambos miraron a su hija, que sonreía ajena del problema de su entorno…

May salió corriendo del gimnasio, seguida por Max

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash asustado por ese repentino acto, Max se detuvo un momento y dijo

—La loca de mi hermana, dice que escucha el "Kamo" de Manaphy —Ash se sorprendió, pero no llegó a reaccionar, porque salió nuevamente tras su hermana.

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —en eso, una gran ave plateada apareció en escena — Lugia —exclamó Ash al ver al Pokémon frente a él.

—Elegido — la voz de Melody extraño mucho a Ash, luego esta apareció frente a él haciéndole una reverencia — Es bueno saber que aún está bien… — levantó la mirada y se acercó a Misty — Esa es tu hija, Misty —ésta asentó con su cabeza — ¡qué bonita! —le guiñó un ojo — Sabía que terminarían juntos — Misty la miró de reojo

—No me obligues a recordar cuando nos conocimos…

—Tranquila —comentó con una sonrisa — estamos aquí, porque sabemos que tenemos que cuidar al ser supremo, a la persona que nació para salvarnos…

—Hana —susurró Misty — pero ella es sólo una bebé de cuatro meses… —cerró sus ojos — No puede hacer mucho

—Misty —dijo Ash en voz baja, se acercó y besó su mejilla — Estará bien… cuando quieras darte cuenta, todo estará en paz, y nuestra hija iniciara sus aventuras Pokémon —sonrió

—Eso espero…

—Bueno, esto es así —comenzó a explicar Morti — Tenemos la seguridad de que hoy atacaran ciudad Celeste — Misty y Ash se miraron preocupados y luego observaron a Morti — Necesito que ya salgan los dos hacia la isla de Hananohime. ¿Sabes el camino, verdad Ash?

Ash asentó con su cabeza — Si Morti, lo sé muy bien… pero…

Eusine se acercó — Pero nada… debes ir y proteger la vida de tu hija, nosotros haremos el intento de que nada te suceda… Los perros legendarios te acompañaran… — Suicune, Raikou y Entei se acercaron a Ash…

—Confía en nosotros, Ash — dicen Brock, Tracey y Gary saliendo del gimnasio — ¡Vamos a luchar con todo!

—Amigos —susurró Ash emocionado

—¡Sí! — Apareció May con Manaphy en sus manos, junto a Max — ¡Vamos a luchar por nuestro futuro!

—¡No vamos a permitir —aparecieron las hermanas de Misty y la mamá de Ash — que nada le pase a nuestra familia!

—Delia… hermanas —susurró ahora Misty, emocionada

—Su hija es por lo que tienen que velar —comentó Dawn con una sonrisa — No miren hacia atrás… Nosotros estaremos bien, ustedes sólo miren hacia adelante, ayuden a Hana a salvar la vida y el futuro de todos…

Ash y Misty asentaron con su cabeza, y miran a Hana — Lo haremos…

Eusine cerró sus ojos — Bien… mejor salgan ahora mismo hacia allá y que la fuerza de las leyendas los protejan…

Misty junto a su hija y Ash se alejaron del gimnasio, dejando a todos los lideres ahí, Morti se paró frente a los lideres de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh.

Dawn se quedó junto a Gary, Tracey y Delia, mientras las flores, Brock, May y Max, tomaron sus puestos en representación de sus ciudades. Cada entrenador sacó su Pokémon más poderoso para hacer guardia del posible contraataque…

—Tenemos que proteger a Hana, tenemos que darle tiempo para que puedan salvarlos… —exclamó Morti con sus brazos en alto — tenemos el apoyo de los legendarios no capturados, y del gran Ho—Oh que aún no ha aparecido… —Mew se movió muy rápido, llamando la atención del líder de Ecruteak… —¿Eh?

—Hola Morti —dijo una joven de cabello bordo, acompañada de un Espeon, de un Leafeon y Glaceon

—¡Sakura! — exclamaron las hermanas de Misty y Tracey

—Hola a todos —sonrió — Quiero ayudar a Misty… ¿ya se fue?

—Se fue por allí —explicó Eusine — Pero creo que… —tarde, Sakura ya se había ido seguida por las tres evoluciones de Eevee que tenia. — Estos niños —balbuceó furioso, cuando una gran llamarada apareció de la nada, Rayquaza logró hacer una campo de energía para que lo evitaran… Luego apareció una gran ola, que los rayos de hielo de algunos de los Pokémons detuvieron… — Parece que llegaron los primeros dos…

Efectivamente, Groudon y Kyogre aparecían en la costa de ciudad Celeste, lugar donde estaban Ash, Misty y Hana…

El trío iba muy alerta, delante de Misty estaba Ash, a su derecha estaba Raikou, a su izquierda estaba Entei y tras ella estaba Suicune, aunque su mente sólo estaba centrada en la pequeña niña que tenía en sus brazos… y a la cual tenía mucho miedo de perder…

Evitaron el ataque de Kyogre gracias a la gran fuerza psíquica de Espeon…

—¿Eh? —Misty buscó el dueño del ataque y al ver a su gran amiga ahí, la hizo emocionar demasiado — Sakura se acercó y sus Pokémons rodearon a los cuatro humano, que junto con los perros legendarios generaron una barrera de protección

—Vaya —exclamó Ash — tenemos que ir por aquí… pero — mira hacia el mar, estaba demasiado bravo como para soportar un barco, no tardaría en darse vuelta…

Fue cuando, apareció un helicóptero ahí para ellos, del cual apareció el equipo Rocket

—Esto es broma —se quejó Ash ante estos tres

—No es broma —respondió el Pokémon felino — Es la verdad… vinimos a ayudarlos

—Si —comentó un chico de cabello azul — queremos seguir viviendo —apoyó sus manos en la nuca — no queremos causar la devastación.

—Como siempre he dicho —exclamó la chica de cabello bordo raramente peinado — "Para proteger al mundo de la devastación"

—Si, si —interrumpió Ash con un gesto de su mano — Si van a ayudarnos… apúrenle — subieron los cuatro al helicóptero, menos los perros legendarios, que por alguna rara fuerza, se elevaron en el aire y aun así acompañaron al helicóptero hasta el destino.

Mientras en ciudad Celeste, una gran manifestación de soldados del equipo de la destrucción aparecieron y se enfrentaban a los lideres, quieres daban todo sus esfuerzos y el de sus Pokémons para proteger el futuro.

Rayquaza mientras tanto, trataba de calmar la ardua lucha entre Groudon y Kyogre, así como Lugia trataba de calmar a las alocadas aves.

—Es como que todas las leyendas estuvieran cobrando vida en este preciso momento — susurró Melody que estaba al lado de la mamá de Ash — Señora — Delia la miro — sólo es cuestión de tener fe, fe en que lo lograran…

—Nadie sabia, que la… —Gary tenía su laptop apoyada en el brazo izquierdo y escribía con la mano derecha — que la leyenda se adelantaría diez años por culpa de estos — Delia y Melody lo miraron — Según los informes de mi abuelo — seguía leyendo — se supone que esto pasaría durante el viaje Pokémon de Hana… ya que necesitara de toda su energía…

— ¿Qué? —la cara de Delia se espantó al oír eso — Pero ahora es sólo un bebé…

—Eso es muy peligroso —susurró Gary cerrando la laptop — Espero que todo salga bien.

Mientras tanto, en el helicóptero donde se transportaban, se tambaleaba un poco por el poderoso viento y la tormenta que se desataba en el lugar

Misty tenía en sus brazos a Hana que lloraba sin parar, ella era abrazada y protegida por Ash…

—Tranquilita Hana —susurraba Misty a la niña mientras la mecía en sus brazos — Todo saldrá bien…

—Claro —comentó Jessie — no dejaremos que todo termine trágicamente

—Saldaremos la deuda que tenemos con ustedes por años de fastidiarlos —comentó ahora James

—Miau, así es —exclamó Meowth

—Bueno gracias — dijo sorprendido Ash

El viaje era tormentoso, pero Ash llegó a divisar la isla del Pokémon — ¡Ahí está! —gritó en un momento señalando hacia la derecha

—Ok, capitán —contestaron los del equipo Rocket dirigiéndose hacia la derecha, las turbulencias se hacían más poderosas a medida que se acercaban más y más a la isla — Creo que haremos un aterrizaje forzoso —exclamaron asustados los dos que manejaban el helicóptero

—Bueno, Espeon —exclamó Sakura — haz un campo sobre Misty — el cristal rojo de la frente del Pokémon solar, brillo creando una energía psíquica alrededor de Misty

—Gracias amiga —sonrio Misty, con una triste mirada

—De nada amiga —sonrio Sakura — para eso vine… para cuidarte yo también.

Cruzaron lo que parecía ser un campo de energía, ya que luego de sentir una rara energía, las turbulencias y el mal clima terminaron. La brisa que soplaba era muy suave, y el clima era muy perfecto, en nada se comparaba con los desastres que fuera del campo.


	6. Final parte 2

_**Al fin tuve tiempo de terminar de editar este fic, espero que les agrade el final xDD**_

* * *

><p><strong>TRILOGÍA<strong>** HANA NO HIME**

**GUARDIANA DE LA VIDA**

**~FINAL~**

**PARTE 2**

Jessie y James lograron aterrizar tranquilamente en la isla de Hananohime. Ash bajó primero del helicóptero, luego Sakura y por último ayudada por los primeros dos, bajó Misty con Hana en brazos

—Bueno… —suspiró Ash — en esta isla, toda mi vida cambio…

—Vaya —exclamó Misty viendo el paisaje esplendido que había, las flores de diversos colores, los Butterfree y Beautifly que volaban entre los magníficos jardines que rodeaban un pequeño río que corría por ahí, con un agua muy cristalina y tan pura que se podía ver el fondo del lago a través de ella… Misty se acercó al lago, hundió su mano derecha en el agua, donde tenía un pañuelo, lo apretó y luego lo paso por la frente de su hija; la niña casi no lloraba, pero parecía quejarse mucho

—¿Pasa algo Misty? —comentó Sakura sentándose junto a ella

— No conmigo —suspiró — algo le pasa a Hana… —al escuchar eso, Ash corrió y se puso de rodillas frente a Misty

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó asustado

—Ash… —ella lo miró — tengo un muy presentimiento…

Los tres perros aún estaban rondándolos, los presentes oyeron un ruido cuando los tres perros aullaron al mismo tiempo… Un arco iris apareció en el cielo, y Ash se paró de golpe

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —preguntó Misty cuando éste miró el cielo casi sin parpadear…

—Ya sé donde encontraremos a Hananohime —se adelantó — ¡Síganme!

—¡Ash espera! —gritó Misty, mientras Sakura se levantó y luego la ayudó a ella.

Todos salieron tras Ash… cuando lo alcanzaron, éste estaba atónito viendo una escena sorprendente, una majestuosa ave que brillaba en siete colores, se enfrentaba a un Salamance, proveniente de un hombre calvo y de barba larga, Tras Ho—Oh, estaba Hananohime

—Mira —le señaló Ash a Misty — es ella… — Misty la miró, y luego miró a su hija, no había duda, eran el mismo calco una de la otra, salvo por las alas semitransparentes del Pokémon…

—Increíble — susurró Misty, al ver el acto… Los tres perros legendarios, dieron un salto y se pusieron en posición para proteger a su ave sagrada

—Vaya… más legendarias al baile —gritó con una risotada el hombre que enfrentaba a Ho—Oh

—Nosotros también pelearemos —exclamó Ash, llamando al Pokémon que estaba a su lado — Pikachu…

—Pero vaya… —comentó el sujeto al ver a Ash — a poco tu lavada de cerebro ya no sirve… — rio de maneja exagerada irritando a Misty

—Así que usted fue el que le digo esas atrocidades sobre mi persona —gritó molesta, el hombre la miró, y sonrió

—Sí, fui yo… Aunque tendría que estarme agradecida, si me hubieran hecho caso… ahora no tendrían que sacrificar a su hija por la vida humana…

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Ash, Misty y Sakura en completo estado de shock

—Ja ja… —sonrió — aunque claro… es así… sacrifican a su hija por el mundo… o mueren todos de todos modos…

—Es un desquiciado —exclamó Misty apretando los dientes.

—Si, podría decir que sí —sonrió — quiero acabar con la vida humana… apoderarme de todo el mundo…

—¡Pero así esta destruyendo el mundo que tanto intenta conquistar! —gritó Sakura poniéndose frente a Misty — ¿Qué ganancia es esa?

—Bueno, tengo que decir que me salí un poquito de control… pero… —volvió a sonreír de manera irónica — ya lo hice… Y ustedes me molestan —ordenó un Hiperrayo de uno de los tres Salamance que volaban alrededor de Ho-Oh, pero cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra ellos, un campo de energía los cubrió para protegerlos… Pero lo extraño fue que no era de ninguno de los Pokémons, si no de la misma Hana que ahora se mantenía a flote en un pequeño campo de energía.

—Cielos —exclamó preocupada Misty poniendo las manos sobre su boca — Hana…

Provocando un trayecto de luz, Hananohime, voló lo más rápido que pudo y entró en el campo de la pequeña bebé, generando un impacto que tumbó a Misty, a Ash y a Sakura

La cara de Misty mostraba pánico, al ver como ambos cuerpos se fusionaban y luego era depositado en sus brazos, el cuerpo inconsciente de su hija… Ash corrió a ella y la abrazó, Misty casi no reaccionaba, todo fue demasiado rápido para entender lo que sucedía, pero de algo era segura, su niña apreciada no reaccionaba…

Cuando la luz desapareció, Hananohime, apareció en ese lugar, mucho más grande de lo que era y le susurró a Misty…

—Discúlpame —cerró sus ojos — Misty… pero necesito las fuerzas de Hana… o esto se tornara mortal… Sólo espero… —suspiró — poder regresarte su vida

—¿Cómo? — la mirada de Misty se levantó con negación y lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos húmedos — ¿Cómo esperas regresármela? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

—Misty cálmate, por favor —le pidió Ash, pero sólo consiguió hacer que se enojara y se separara de él

—Tú dices eso, porque a penas la conoces —miró a Sakura — ¿tú si me entiendes no?…

—Misty —los ojos de Sakura brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas… — No trates así a Ash…

Misty miró a Ash que parecía fruncir al máximo su ceño, mientras veía la batalla de los tres perros y de Ho-Oh contra los Salamance del jefe de los Destructores, la cual parecía no tener fin… Pero algo sucedió mientras Misty veía a Ash…

—Ash —susurró cuando de él salió una extraña aura roja… — ¿Qué te sucede? —le dio el cuerpo de Hana a Sakura, se levantó y se acercó a Ash… que parecía estar en trance — Ash, ¿Qué pasa? —cuando apoyó su mano en él, una luz azul la invadió fusionándose con la de Ash, las energías que mezclaron generando una brillante luz morada que se dirigió hacia Hananohime aumentando su poder, dejando al jefe de los Destructores completamente paralizado.

Ambos liberados de esa energía cayeron inconscientes, Jessie tomó a Misty, y James a Ash antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo del valle…

—¿En que terminara esto? —preguntó Jessie acomodando a Misty en el suelo.

—No lo sé… espero que en algo bueno —respondió James acomodando a Ash… Sakura se acercó al equipo con Hana en brazos.

—Sólo nos queda confiar en que todo saldrá bien —susurró Sakura, creando con Espeon un campo de energía alrededor de ellos seis.

Hananohime alzó sus brazos aún cubierta con la energía de Ash y Misty, el hombre que peleaba contra Ho-oh cayó desmayado y las pokébolas de los Salamance explotaron. Ho-Oh apoyó una de sus alas en el río y éste invadió del color del arco iris, el agua.

Hananohime elevó sus brazos nuevamente y el agua comenzó a agitarse en el río, creando un gran aumento en el caudal de éste, los tres perros legendarios deshicieron el campo protector de la isla, y Ho-Oh se elevó en los cielos, junto con Hananohime.

Ambos en lo alto del cielo, formaron una rara figura, Ho-OH extendió sus alas doradas, Hananohime también extendió sus alas pero de un color violeta intenso, el mismo que generó las fuerzas de Ash y Misty.

Ho-Oh emitió una gran onda de color naranja que se fusionó con la fuerza violeta de Hana e invadió todo el cielo; mientras que con ayuda de los Perros legendarios, el agua del río de tonalidad multicolor invadió toda la superficie y se desparramó para todos lados, casi sin límite alguno…

Los Pokémons que peleaban en ciudad Celeste dejaron de hacerlo, todos los presentes miraron el cielo donde se divisaba a lo lejos la figura de Ho-Oh y de Hananohime.

Tracey tomó sus binoculares computarizados y susurró — esos son Ho-Oh… y ¿Hana?

—¿Qué? —gritaron todos los presente, Gary abrió su computadora y empezó a investigar, Morti se acercó a él…

—El cielo naranja y violeta… el agua multicolor no debe faltar por llegar —comentó Morti, mientras en el cielo, las aves legendarias sacudían sus cabezas, y las pokébolas que habían capturado a los Pokémons legendarios iban explotando y los agentes iban cayendo inconscientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó May, con Manaphy en brazos

—¿y esto? —preguntó Dawn levantando su pie derecho, el agua multicolor había llegado a sus pies

—Es el líquido vital, es él que decide, quien vive y quien no —respondió Eusine.

—Pero… —se oyó la voz preocupada de Delia, así que la miraron — ¿Qué paso con Ash, Misty y Hana, entonces?

—Me temo… —Morti cerró sus ojos — que no lo sabremos, hasta que los veamos…

—Roguemos porque todo salga bien —comentó Melody con las manos en su pecho — Sé que ellos podrán…

A medida que el líquido tocaba la superficie, los Pokémon regresaban a sus pokébolas cuando el agua pasaba por debajo de los pies de sus entrenadores; mientras que, cuando tocaba los pies de los agentes Destructores, las pokébolas explotaban y los agentes caían inconscientes al suelo.

Daisy apoyó la mano derecha sobre su pecho, levantando la mirada hacia Ho-Oh en el cielo — Espero que todo estén bien… Misty tienes que volver… con Hana y con Ash…

Gary veía la escena y cerró su laptop — Ya, yo no me quiero quedarme a ver qué pasa… ¡Me voy a esa isla!

—¡Gary espera! —exclamó Tracey, pero éste no escucho de razones, y sólo se limitó a tomar la pokébola de Blastoise e irse de allí.

—Yo tampoco me voy a quedar aquí —comentó May corriendo tras Gary

—¡Hermana! —exclamó Max, saliendo tras May — yo también voy…

—Yo aquí no me quedo —dijo Dawn saliendo a correr tras los hermanos

—Bueno —suspiró Brock — para eso vamos todos

—Si, vamos —acotó Tracey

Así, los amigos y familiares de Ash y Misty salieron hacia la isla de Hananohime…

—Espero que todo termine bien —exclamó Eusine mirando el cielo

—Tranquilo —Morti sonrió — Ellos lo lograran… yo estoy seguro de eso…

El agua multicolor ya había dado al mundo un brillo especial increíble, persona que maltrataba a humanos y ó a Pokémons, personas que no merecían vivir… caían inconsciente ante este extraño liquido que a los seres perdonados le daba una increíble sensación de bienestar… Así era como la purificación humana, estaba llegando a su fin… la limpieza estaba hecha…

Ho-Oh tomó entre sus alas a Hananohime y el cielo volvió a brillar adquiriendo su azul celeste característico, las aguas se calmaron, el clima era el perfecto para la región y el agua multicolor… desapareció sin dejar rastro…

El campo que el Espeon de Sakura había creado para protegerlos en aquella isla se desvaneció. Al momento que guiados con la presencia de Ho-Oh sobre la isla, Gary y los demás llegaban a la isla.

Gary corrió y tomó entre sus brazos a Misty — ¡Misty, por favor, reacciona!

Delia, también hizo lo mismo con su hijo, suplicando que abriera sus ojos…

Dawn, May, Max, Tracey y Brock se acercaron junto a las hermanas de Misty a Sakura, que tenía su mirada en el suelo y lloraba sin control, con el cuerpo de Hana en sus brazos.

—Ellos —susurró — dieron su vida para que todo saliera bien —las hermanas de Misty pusieron las manos en sus rostros, sin creer lo que la joven de ciudad Ecruteak pronunciaba…

Ho-Oh dejó a Hananohime y descendió hasta donde estaban todos, sacudió sus alas dejando caer una pluma dorada, que a medida que caía adquiría los siete colores del arco iris, sobre Ash, y otra sobre Misty… Cuando las plumas tocaron a ambos, estos abrieron los ojos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Estás bien —exclamó Gary abrazándola — ¡Qué alegría!

—Si, cálmate —le sonrió — Estoy bien — Gary la soltó — ¿Dónde esta Hana? — preguntó buscándola emocionada, al ver el clima y todo tan perfecto, se levantó de golpe y cayó en brazos de Ash.

—Misty… —susurró… — Tranquila, por favor — Misty lo vio, miró las caras de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza alejándose de Ash…

— No… —se acercó a Sakura — ¡Dame a mi bebé, Sakura! —le suplicó a su amiga que la miraba afligida y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas — ¡Dámela!…

—Lo siento, Misty —ésta le extendió el cuerpo inconsciente de Hana, el cual prácticamente se sentía frio.

—Oh cielos… ¡Hana! —la abrazó y cayó arrodillada en el suelo — ¿Por qué ella? —se preguntó apretando los dientes — ¿Por qué?

—Misty… —Ash se arrodilló tras ella y la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Misty. Todos tenían su mirada baja y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin control.

—¿Por qué Ash… por qué nuestra hija?… —le preguntó apretando sus ojos llorosos.

—Sí… —apretó sus ojos el también — hubiera sido más cuidadoso…

—De nadie es la culpa… —la voz hizo que todos los presentes levantaran la mirada, y frente a ellos vieron a la guardiana de la vida frente a Misty — ¡Necesito que se vayan de esta isla!

Misty se levantó toda molesta — ¡Yo no me iré, sin que me regreses a mi hija!

—Tranquila… —sonrió — necesito que mis padres y mis padrinos se queden por favor.

Todos extrañados empezaron a mirarse entre si, sin entender él por qué, subieron al helicóptero dejando solamente a Misty a Ash a Gary y a Sakura en el lugar…

—Bueno —sonrió — Primero empezaré con mi madrina, a medida que voy diciéndoles lo que le tengo que decir, retírense por favor —estos cuatro afirmaron con su cabeza — Madrina, necesito que protejas la leyenda que se ha escrito hoy en ciudad Ecruteak, así estés de viaje, has que se mantenga viva… porque nunca sabes cuando volverá a pasar.

—Está bien — dijo la mujer asentando con su cabeza, y se retiro

—Mi padrino —miró a Gary que lucía además de afligido demasiado dolorido — Sé que es todo muy doloroso —se acercó a él y le levantó la mirada — te quiero muchísimo, has sido como mi papá el tiempo que mi padre estuvo cautivo y te lo agradeceré siempre… Estoy segura que tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de que te hicieras cargo de todo lo de él, lamentablemente no puedo devolverle la vida… pero sé que tú aprovecharas muy bien la tuya para cumplir las metas que él dejo sin terminar.

—Por supuesto que lo haré… —Gary asentó con su cabeza — y para mí, eres mi hija —miró a Ash que también lo observaba — Aunque tú tengas, ya a tu padre contigo.

—Lo sé… —sonrió, se acercó y besó la mejilla del investigador — tendré a partir de ahora, dos papas… Ya puedes retirarte — Gary se fue — Bueno, — se puso entre Ash y Misty — ahora mis padres… Papá… —sonrió — me alegra saber que hiciste todo lo posible por protegerme… te agradezco tanto de que nunca te hayas rendido, de que hayas comprendido de tu error y te hayas arreglado con mi mamá hace mas de un año para que yo hoy este aquí… No tengo mucho que decirte… necesito conocerte más… ¡Haz el esfuerzo!

—Lo haré — dijo Ash, y se retiró

—Hana — susurró Misty con la voz quebrada —

—Y mamá —sonrió — yo soy la guardiana de la vida… Pero te estaré eternamente agradecida por dármela mía…

—Hana…

—Yo, Hananohime, dormiré dentro de su ser, hasta que sea el día de cambiar de dueña… Así que cuida muy bien de Hana… —sonrió — eres la encargada de la elegida… y haz que todos los dioses se sientan satisfechos de la madre que me ha tocado-

—Lo hare… —respondió en el instante que una brillosa luz cegó su visión, pero un energético llanto le regresó el alma al cuerpo, cuando la luz desapareció vio a su hija roja de la fuerza que hacia para tal llanto — Hana… —sonrió — que alegría…

_**Tiempo después…**_

Una joven de larga cabellera oscura, debajo de una boina de color verde, mismo color que sus grandes y expresivos ojos, caminaba con mucho miedo hacia la estructura del gimnasio Celeste… tenía a su lado un pequeño Eevee…

—Si lo sé, Evy… —suspiró — hemos entrenado mucho… mis siete medallas están en mi estuche… pero tengo que vencerlos a ellos dos… para poder entrar a la liga… y voy a…

—¡Hana! —gritó una voz masculina tras ella, y la jovencita se sobresaltó.

La niña respiró hondo y volteó molesta — ¡Papá! —regañó al moreno de cabello oscuro que apareció tras ella — ¡Sabes que odio que me hagan eso!

Ash con sus manos frente a él — Bueno cálmate —le sonrió — Sacaste el mismo poder de Gyarados que tu madre…

—Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso, señor Ketchum —dijo una voz que Hana reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Mamá! —sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla

—Que bueno, que volviste… —también sonrió al responder al abrazo.

—Sí… —se separó de su madre y le señalo al Pokémon que tenía a su lado — Mira, es el Pokémon que nació del Poké-huevo que mi padrino me regaló —sonrió — Gracias a él, gané mi última medalla, por lo que ya tengo siete medallas, y ustedes me prometieron algo, ¿recuerdan? —pregunto mirando a sus padres — Además… ya vencí mi miedo a que la gente me mire con demasiado respeto…

Ash y Misty entre cruzaron sus miradas, y luego miraron a la niña — Bueno Hana — dijo Misty — Ya te dije, que te tienen respeto porque eres una gran y maravillosa persona…

Ash apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hija — Eres hija de Ash Ketchum, es obvio que han de temer tus habilidades heredadas.

—Bah… —comentó Misty — mientras tu padre… piensa en su ego… —le dijo tomando al Eevee en sus brazos — preparémonos para la batalla…

—Sí, mamá — sonrió — ¡Comprobaras que buena entrenadora soy cuando te venza!

—Ahora eres igual a tu padre… mejor entra…

—¡Oigan! —gritó Ash saliendo tras ellas — ¡No me olviden! Yo también participo de la batalla.

En el estadio, todo estaba listo para comenzar la batalla, Ash tenía a Pikachu y Misty tenía a Politoed… Hana tenía afuera un Venusaur y declaraba que sólo usaría ese Pokémons, sus padres estaban algo confundidos, pero aceptaron…

La primera orden de Hana, dejo salir del Pokémon flor, hojas mágicas que se estrellaron en Politoed sin que éste pudiera esquivarla… Pikachu uso su impactrueno para detener el golpe hacia Politoed pero él fue atrapado por un látigo de Venusaur y Politoed con otro…

—Hana —susurró Ash algo temeroso de que casi no dejara atacarlos

—Esperen que termino y después hablan — sonrió — ¡Semilla enredadera! — su Pokémon lanzó dos semillas que se depositaron en Pikachu y en Politoed, y los soltó de un golpe. Las semillas se abrieron, se enredaron en los cuerpos de ambos Pokémons y le absorbieron toda la energía.

—Vaya —exclamó Misty — esa si fue una batalla corta…

—Ya lo creo —suspiró Ash

—Mi táctica es una rápida ofensiva —sonrió — Así he ganado casi todo lo que quiero… y ahora tengo mi octava medalla… —festejó elevando sus brazos — Espero que después de la liga me den un mejor combate…

— Descuida — sonrió Ash — ahora sé cual es tu estrategia, hija mía —rio con los puños en su cintura — ¡No volverás a vencerme tan fácilmente!

—Bueno, como sea —respondió Misty con una sonrisa — Ten hija, la medalla Cascada, prueba de tu victoria ante mí… y mi patético co-líder

—Te oí — gritó Ash tras ella — ¡Te oí!

—Si Ash — sonrió irónicamente Misty — yo también te quiero…

Hana apoyó su dedo flexionado sobre su boca para evitar reírse y luego tomó la medalla — Gracias mamá — encerró la medalla en su mano — ¡Ahora ya tengo ocho!

Misty le sonrió — Estaremos apoyándote hija… llénanos de orgullo…

Hana afirmó con la cabeza — Por supuesto… — a Ash — Oye papá… ¿aún quieres una batalla para perder? —tomando otra pokébola — ¡Aún tengo energías!

Ash sonrió tomando una pokébola — Por mí está bien, tengo muchas energías aún, pero no perderé esta vez…

Misty suspiró — Estos dos… son iguales… ¡Voy a prepararles algo para comer, ya vengo!

Hana puso el brazo derecho en alto — ¡Que bien comida! —bajó el brazo frente a ella y empuño su mano — ¡Comida, medalla, y ahora haré trizas a mi papá!

Ash molesto — ¡Oye! Más respeto que soy tu padre —le gritó desde la otra punta de la piscina

Hana lo miró y estiró su brazo hacia delante — Lo siento, pero en el campo de batalla… eres uno más a vencer… y yo… sólo quiero ganar…

Misty los observaba desde lejos, habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel festival de las flores, pero sentía que todo lo vivido había valido la pena al ver a su hija convertida en una hermosa jovencita.

_La nueva leyenda de Ecruteak señalaba que Ho-Oh había descendido de los cielos y con la ayuda de una humana había limpiado el mundo de seres injustos._

_Hana No Hime, la princesa de las flores, la guardiana de la vida dormía dentro del cuerpo de su hija, esperando no ser despertada nuevamente._


End file.
